Orthopedic braces comprise a broad range of structures and devices used for supporting or stabilizing a joint when worn on the body of a user. Orthopedic braces may serve in either preventative or remedial roles. In the preventative role, the brace can provide additional support, stability and protection to a healthy joint so as to prevent or minimize injury to the joint due to undue stress. On the other hand, in the remedial role, the brace can support and strengthen a weakened joint due to injury or infirmity, and thereby reinforce the joint to prevent further injury, or correct or assist the infirmity.
Typically, orthopedic braces include a frame that comprises at least one support member. When there are multiple support members, the brace may include rotational hinges that assist and control movement of the limb. Suitable straps may be used to maintain the brace on the limb, and other features such as pads may be used to relieve pressure of the brace on the limb and surrounding areas.
A predominant type of orthopedic brace is a knee brace. Knee braces are used to stabilize the knee by preventing excessive movement of the knee, or to facilitate movement of the knee. Many braces comprise a frame and have hinges located on at least one of the lateral and medial sides of the knee joint. Straps are used to secure the brace to the leg or knee. An injured knee can be fit with an “off the shelf” brace or a “custom-fit” brace, with the selection of the type of brace depending on the size and shape of an individual's leg.
Many knee braces are designed to reduce knee instability following an injury, fatigue or to treat impairment of the knee, particularly if the knee has damaged ligaments. Braces may be recommended for walking, skiing, running, twisting, pivoting, or jumping activities. In addition to providing increased stability to the knee, braces may also decrease the risk of injuring the knee or leg, or provide corrective assistance to the knee. One way of protecting the knee is by including attachments such as a patella protector assembly which may be secured onto the brace and configured to operate to protect the patella impact during physical activities.
In order to maximize its supportive, protective and comfort aspects, it is desirable that a knee brace securely and precisely fit the leg of the wearer. While custom-fit braces are made to closely conform to the exact geometry of a leg of a wearer, it is common for the geometry of the leg to change over time thereby requiring even a custom-fit to be able to accommodate a variety of geometries of the leg. As for off-the-shelf braces, these braces must be configurable to generally accommodate a variety of leg geometries irrespective of the particular geometry of a leg.
In recognizing the need for effective knee braces, various knee braces have been introduced into the marketplace. Such knee braces, however, have generally comprised relatively heavy, bulky apparatuses that fail to provide ventilation and evenly distribute pressure from the brace on the leg of the wearer. Moreover, many contemporary braces are deficient in that the braces are constructed in a manner that do not consistently provide or lack adjustment features for forming a firm, comfortable and secure interface between the leg and knee of the wearer and the brace. As a result of these drawbacks, many knee braces detract from the user's endeavor.
The features of the present invention are provided in recognition of the need for orthopedic braces and components for use therewith that are adjustable in both custom-fit and off-the-shelf braces so as to achieve superior functional performance characteristics while being comfortable to the wearer when worn. This recognition is realized with the invention described hereinafter.